The present invention relates to office furniture, and more particularly, to a novel and improved work station suitable for supporting and storing a system including a computer and several peripheral pieces of equipment.
Computers and their peripherals have become increasingly commonplace pieces of office equipment. A problem has arisen with regard to implementing the use of such equipment, namely that conventional office furniture is poorly adapted to deal with the growing presence of such technical devices. For example, a conventional desk has a generally flat top, and several drawers and/or shelves for the storage of traditional office materials, such as, for example, paper clips, paper, staples and the like. Such materials are conveniently stored in small compartments, and need not be accessible at all times, but rather need only be accessible on occasion, and for brief moments, such as for the retrieval of a rubber band or paper clip.
Computer systems, however, present a unique set of problems in the design of office furniture which are not readily soluble by adapting conventional furniture.
First, computer systems require an electrical power source mandating the use of heavy cords or cables leading to and from that power source. The components of a computer system include a computer and various pieces of peripheral equipment, including, for example, a printer, a display monitor, a mouse and a modem. Each such component generally requires its own connection to the power source, with some peripherals requiring additional connections to the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer or to each other, thereby leading to a rapid multiplication of the number of cords and cables required at the work station. The deployment of large numbers of cords not only results in an unsightly tangle, but in a potentially dangerous situation in which cords and other connectors may be damaged by, or cause injury to, persons passing by the work station.
Second, a computer system takes up a great deal of space. By way of example, many common printers utilize a tractor-feeder or other automatic paper-feed accessories which utilize continuous fan-fold paper, thereby mandating that a box of such paper be maintained near, and generally directly beneath, the printer to permit the smooth feeding of the paper thereto. Maintaining the printer and paper in their proper positions requires the permanent dedication of a certain amount of space to the needs of these peripherals. Such dedicated space should be relatively close to the computer itself, to minimize the amount of time necessary to commence the printing operation.
In addition, a computer operator utilizing a computer system requires space for the storage of other materials, such as computer disks or tapes, computer manuals, and the more traditional materials. Thus, there is a need for additional space, well-organized, in a compact area, for facilitating the use of computers and their peripherals.
It therefore would be advantageous to provide a new design for a computer work station which could accommodate all of the equipment and materials required for convenient use of a computer system.
The storage of a computer system is a third problem presented by the cumbersome nature of the components thereof. It is often useful to move the entire computer system, and any accompanying materials from place to place within the office conveniently, to permit ease of storage when the equipment is inactive for extended periods, as well as for ease of transportation when different computer operators must utilize the same equipment at different locations in the office.
It would thus be useful if the office furniture used to house and support the computer and its peripherals could be transported easily from place to place without the need for disassembling and reassembling the computer system each time it is moved.
Fourth, since the purchase of a computer and its peripherals represents a large capital expenditure, often several thousands of dollars, it would also be advantageous to provide a computer work station which could easily be made secure whenever the operator of the computer leaves the work station, and then just as easily be set up for work upon return of the operator.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to design computer work stations which provide some of the advantages described above, and to overcome some of the drawbacks of traditional furniture in the computerized office.
One attempt resulted in an open, stationary, work station having at least three separate shelves: one for a computer keyboard; one several inches above the keyboard shelf for a display monitor; and a third below the keyboard shelf for a printer. The shelves are generally parallel, with the keyboard shelf being the largest of the three.
The described configuration does not provide an arrangement which is readily transportable, nor does it have any security features therein. Furthermore, this work station does not provide for the convenient storage of materials used in the operation of the computer, nor for peripherals other than the printer.
A more recent computer work station, manufactured and sold by IBM under the trademark Synergetix, takes the form of a cabinet having interlocking pivoted front and rear portions. The Synergetix work station folds into itself to form a cube which may be locked in a closed position. The front portion, which extends roughly two-thirds of the way from the bottom of the cube towards the top thereof, pivots away, when opened, from the rear portion, and contains shelves upon which some peripherals and computer-related materials may be stored. The rear portion contains shelves on which a modem and CPU may be positioned. The keyboard is placed on a shelf which swings down from the remainder of the front surface (i.e. that part thereof which does not swing away from the rear portion), and the monitor is placed on top of the opened work station. The described work station a-lows for the secure storage of the computer and peripherals while inactive, and simultaneously allows for the convenient positioning of the components of the system.
The Synergetix work station has several drawbacks, however. First, the keyboard is stored in a location other than that from which it is used. This essential component of the computer system must be installed each time the system is to be used, and cannot be stored in or near its operational position.
Second, the cables which must run between the front and rear portions to ensure the smooth operation of the system may not be kept permanently in place. They must be disassembled each time the system is to be stored.
Each activity which must be performed to assemble and disassemble the working system is a disincentive to its use, and reduces the productivity of the employee utilizing the system at such a work station.
It is an object of the invention to provide a computer work station which overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved computer work station which may conveniently support and store a computer having at least one peripheral associated therewith.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved computer work station with sufficient space therein for storing materials used with the computer in covenient locations for ready access during use of the computer.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an improved computer work station which provides for improved security for the computer system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved computer work station which enables the easy transportation of the computer system without the need for disassembly thereof.